


Fading Grudges

by Lily_Winchester



Series: Decaying Stars [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Winchester/pseuds/Lily_Winchester
Summary: When Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw finally get back together, and their family is falling into place, Leafpool comes out with a confession that could ruin ThunderClan forever. Four apprentices must find their place in the Clan before time is up.





	1. Fading Code

A ginger she-cat lay in a nest in a den made of sturdy bracken. A brown tom was curled around her, both of them purring as they looked to the she-cat's side to see two kits. One a ginger she-kit and the other a dark brown tabby tom-kit. The she-cat looked up at the tom and murmured, "Brambleclaw, they need names. I'm thinking Rosekit for the she-kit. What do you think?" Brambleclaw nodded, and looked at the tom-kit for a second before murmuring, "Robinkit for him, because his pelt is the same shade as a robin's right now." The She-cat purred, "Robinkit and Rosekit. Our perfect kits." The she-cat set her head on her paws and kept purring as the kits suckled.

Three Moons Later

A small Ginger she-kit sat grumpily in her nest with her brother and mother. On the far side of the nursery, a brown she-cat moaned as she kitted. The kit could only hear, because her mother's dark ginger pelt stood in the way. She remembered what her mother had said, "No looking until it's over, do you hear me Rosekit? For some reason Robinkit can listen better than you." Rosekit's ears perked at the cries of new born kits. Her whiskers twitched excitedly as she saw her mother move to the side so they could see the kits. The kit's amber eyes fell on the kits, and she squeaked with excitment as she saw her new den mates. She scampered over, only to be pulled back by her scruff. When her mother set her back in the nest, Rosekit puffed out her fur, ready to defend herself. Her mother looked at her, amusement in her eyes. "Leafpool's kits won't be able to play for another moon," Squirrelflight purred, nudging her kits near the nest, just close enough so they could look. Leafpool looked up at the sound of visiters, and purred as she saw her sister's kits. The she-cat moved her tail so the kits could see their den mates. One kit, a she-kit, was a very dark gray, and the other kit, a tom, was brown. She could hear some comotion outside the nursery, and turned to see her mother looking at a shocked gray tom. "Crowfeather," Squirrelflight hissed, "You abandon my sister when she needed you, and then you think you have a right to come see her kits? I don't know what happened to the Crowfeather from the journey, but I perfered him better." Crowfeather looked at her in shock. Rosekit assumed that Squirrelflight had never spoken that boldly to him before. When Crowfeather recovered, he suddenly realized the kits. Then he looked at Squirrelflight. Sudden realization hit him. He looked at Squirrelflight with narrowed eyes. "Why didn't anyone tell me?! You and Brambleclaw had kits, and you didn't think to tell me?!" His voice sounded hurt. Squirrelflight nudged them close with her nose, " The ginger she-kit is Rosekit, and the dark brown tom-kit is Robinkit." Crowfeather dipped his head in greeting, before looking at Leafpool. His eyes widened as he saw the kits. Squirrelflight pushed him closer with her muzzle. "Meet your kits," Squirrelflight purred. Crowfeather's eyes widened, as his paws brought him to Leafpool's nest, to sniff the kits. Leafpool purred, and gave Crowfeather's ear a lick. Squirrelflight's eyes showed amusement. Rosekit scampered to her mother's side, their pelts so much alike, that you could barely tell where one ended and the other began. "Moma," Rosekit muttered, "why did you tell Crowfeather that those kits are his?" Squirrelflight didn't answer, just watching with a wistful gaze as the couple named their kits. "I think Moorkit for the dark gray kit, what about the other kit? You need to name him," Crowfeather looked around, before muttering, " Treekit for the tom." Leafpool looked curious, but didn't object. Rosekit understood though, and she assumed Robinkit knew too, because of the look in his light green eyes. -Moor to represent Crowfeather's old home, and -Tree to represent Leafpool's home. They had named the kits after one another without realizing it. Rosekit looked back at her mom. Her gaze was blank, as if she was thinking of some distant memory. "Crowfeather?" Rosekit saw her father's face peek through the entrance of the nursery. Brambleclaw's eyes widened. With a yowl of rage, Crowfeather through himself at Brambleclaw, scratching at his eye. Then both toms fell. "What was that for?!" Brambleclaw looking at the dark gray tom, clearly in pain. "After the whole Tigerstar thing, I wouldn't put it past you, or your one seeing eye," Crowfeather's sneer hit it's mark. Brambleclaw's one healthy eye blazed, and he stormed out of the den, his other eye tearing up. "Tigerstar's kin has run in the clans for too long," and without warning, he launched himself at the three moon old kits, claws flying as he made an attempt to kill them. And everything for Rosekit went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kit desriptions:
> 
> Rosekit: Tiny ginger she-kit with amber eyes. Mom: Squirrelflight Dad: Brambleclaw  
> Robinkit: Dark brown tabby tom-kit with Light green eyes eyes. Mom: Squirrelflight Dad: Brambleclaw  
> Moorkit: Dark gray she-kit with amber eyes. Mom: Leafpool Dad: Crowfeather  
> Treekit: Brown tom-kit with blue eyes. Mom: Leafpool Dad: Crowfeather


	2. Split Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosekit wakes in the medicine den.

Decaying Stars  
Chapter Two; Split Siblings 

Rosekit's tail twitched. She slowly opened her amber eyes, and felt everything hurt. She winced at the effort of lifting up her head, but from what she could see, nothing was hurt. Though she couldn't feel one of her ears. Looking at her surroundings, she could see the walls of the medicine den, and beside her was her brother, who was oddly still. She ignored the grief in her, and looked around more, to see her mother and father shouting at Jayfeather. She caught a little of the conversation, one of her ears not picking up any sound. "Can't you help him?! He needs to be awake for everything to be 'okay'!" It was Squirrelflight Rosekit recognized. Then she heard another voice, "And what about our daughter?! She needs 'both' her ears to hunt prey! She can't use the shredded one at all!" Rosekit gulped, understanding why her ears weren't picking up sound as good. One of them was useless. Her heart seemed to crack as she heard her parents disappointment in their new scars. As she listened to more, she realized her brother had hit his head on the floor, knocking him out, and putting him in a coma. She looked at her brother's still form, her heart breaking for him. There was a great chance he wouldn't wake up, and would be a kit forever. A tear rolled off her cheek, onto her foot. She was too sad to care. Her only litter mate could be dead soon, and she would be alone. She stifled a sigh, and put her head back on her paws. Closing her eyes, she prayed for sleep to come, but her sigh must've alerted the adults, because they ran over to her, purring, and nudging her with their noses over and over again. "Rosekit! Your awake!" Squirrelflight's meow held pitty, and Rosekit tried not to look angry. She looked up at the cats, and then looked back at her brother. "Rosekit, your brother i-" "I already know," Rosekit whispered, her meow cut short by a cough. Squirrelflight looked at her with concern. Brambleclaw stepped up beside Squirrelflight. They both looked worried. Rosekit looked at Jayfeather, surprised to see that he had an herb in his mouth. "It's clothesfoot, good for coughs. Eat it." At his command, Rosekit gulped down the gross herbs, gaging a little at the taste. Jayfeather looked at her worriedly before muttering something at her parents. Squirrelflight practically clawed off his ears. "If our son won't wake, we won't give up our daughter! She will live!" Brambleclaw who was watching in silence, now spoke up, "she's right you know. We can't give up on her if there's still hope." Jayfeather sighed, and paused. "Firestar will want to hear this, come with me. You too Rosekit." As soon as he said that, she was picked up gently by her scruff, and she recognized the scent of Brambleclaw. When they were out of the medicine den, Rosekit spotted Sandstorm and Spiderleg talking by the freshkill pile. As they were passing, she tried to hear what they were saying, but as suspected she couldn't hear a word. She scowled, mad and upset that she couldn't be as nosy as usual. The cats eating noticed the kit, and quickly got up and raced over. Brambleclaw set her down as the other cats neared, and purred as Sandstorm covered the kits head in licks. Rosekit squirmed as the older she-cats tung reached the bare skin near her torn ear. The she-cat noticed, and backed away. "Rosekit! You're awake! Are you okay? How are you coping?" The kit gave the ginger cat a confused look. Where should I start? She thought of her answers, until a angry meow reached her ear. She turned her amber gaze to see Jayfeather march over. "Sandstorm, don't pester the kit, and don't lick there! You ruined the herbs! If she gets an infected ear, StarClan forbid, I will!" "Jayfeather." The she-kit watched as Firestar approached the cranky tom. "First of all, there was no need for that. Second of all, if I ever see you threaten one of my warriors.. And third, what did you want to talk about?" He tipped his head, and his eyes widened as he saw Rosekit's ear, and she flinched. "I came to you, because we have realized that Rosekit's injury won't heal. I offered to train her as a medicine cat, and they practically clawed my ears off. They want to train her as a warrior, if it's fine with you, I agree with them. She'll need more than one mentor if she is to get her warrior name." Firestar nodded slowly, before meowing, "How was Robinkit? Will we need to make accmidations for him too?" Squirrelflight's immediate reaction was slumping her shoulders, and lowering her gaze. Brambleclaw laid his tail comfortingly over her shoulders. He looked back up at Firestar and nodded to the medicine den. The ginger tom followed the grieving couple to where their son lay. Jayfeather, surprisingly, picked Rosekit very gently up by her scruff, and brought her to the medicine den. A few cats had come out of the warriors den to see what all the commotion was. Their eyes widened as they saw her ear, as the injured side of her face was towards the warriors den. She felt so depressed inside, she couldn't help but lower her gaze, and close her eyes, hoping this all was a dream. When she opened her eyes again, she saw that she was in a cave. 'The medicine den' she recalled as the scent of herbs hit her nose. When she was set onto the floor, she couldn't help but notice that her brother seemed to be getting colder, as if drawing nearer and nearer to StarClan. 'Why did it have to be this way?' Her sorrow was interrupted by a desperate Squirrelflight. She was nudging the still tabby, though to no prevail as the kit was still to the touch. "He's gone...," Rosekit whimpered. Her brother would never see the ThunderClan camp ever again. He would never see their family, or the nursery, or be there when she received her warrior name. She fell onto her forepaws, whimpering as her world caved in. She sank her claws into the ground as she imagined Crowfeather's pelt. 'He'll pay" she growled inwardly. She and her brother didn't deserve this, nor did the rest of the family. She felt herself be drawn near some cat's pelt. When she recognized the scent, she snapped her head up in a split second. 'Jayfeather?' He had never shown sympathy for anyone she had known, so this was shocking. 'It takes my brother dying for you to show any emotion besides anger and frustration?' She immediately regretted the thought. She knew he was trying to help her, though she wished she couldn't resent it as much as she did. The medicine cat gently licked her ear, and she looked up at his sightless blue eyes, leaning into his tabby fur. 'Better make the most of this' her thoughts were clouded in grief, and sadness as she leaned into her cousin's embrace. 'Things won't be the same,' she thought hopefully, 'but I can at least make the situation a little better. '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who kudoed, and just a little note, I know that Jayfeather is cranky all the time, but I figured because she's only a kit, and they're kin, that he'd go easier on her.


	3. The Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosekit's new denmates grab her attention.

Decaying Stars  
Chapter Three; The Tom

Rosekit's tail dropped as her mother yet again scolded her for itching her ear. It had been two moons of this, and there was a long moon left. She missed her brother softening the blow, and defending her. Robinkit was always at her side, and now he was gone. She had new denmates now, though they were only two moons old. There were two of them, both toms. One was a silver tabby named Silverkit, and a white kit with gray paws and blueish grayish ear fur named Puddlekit. Silverkit's and Puddlekit's eyes were both blue, though both kits had opposite temperaments. Puddlekit was loud, and not scared to speak his mind, while Silverkit was calm and normally quiet. She knew that no one could replace Robinkit, but Silverkit was normally there like her brother was. She couldn't help but feel as if she was falling for him. The way he looked at her and defended her, she couldn't help but think he had fallen for her too. 'You're too young for this, and so soon after the death of your brother?' Her mind was thrown back to the day of the burial. Her mother was desperate, licking him, staying with him, trying to pull the dirt off him. All to no prevail, and eventually she let it go. She mainly focused on Rosekit now, determined not to let the kit into further danger. Rosekit hadn't gone out of the nursery since she was stable enough to go back to the nursery. "Rosekit! Where's your cousins? Especially Brookkit." The scarred ginger kit giggled. "No, I haven't seen Brookkit, but I have seen Treekit. I'm pretty sure he was trying to prank Firestar and Sandstorm. If you wanna get your ears clawed, then by all means follow the kit. He obviously has no brain. Though I don't assume that you don't want to get in trouble Puddlekit!" She teased the tom lightly as he scrambled after the hotheaded tom-kit. A moon after Silverkit and his litter mate were born, a small white she-kit with ginger tabby patches was found in ThunderClan territory. Brambleclaw had brought it to Firestar, and Squirrelflight had decided to nurse the kit. Rosekit's sister was normally following Puddlekit around, so she could imagine he was worried. The little kit's green eyes were always full of spiky adventure as she slowly was turned to Clan life. She had attempted at least five times to get out of camp, and she had ruined Firestar's bedding plenty a time. She could imagine the TWO kits were making a mess of Firestar's den right now. Sighing, she got to her paws and reported to her mother about her adopted sister. The ginger she-cat's eyes lit up in fury, and she stormed up to Firestar's den. Brambleclaw joined her in a split second, fur spiked in utter annoyance. They returned, each had a kit in their mouth. Squirrelflight went over to Leafpool, who scolded her unruly son. When Brambleclaw put Brookkit in the nest, the kit looked at her paws. No matter how bold the rouge kit could be, she was also humble when she was scolded. Rosekit's attention turned when she heard her name being called frantically. "Rosekit! Silverkit's stuck by his neck in a fox trap!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Character descriptions: 
> 
> Silverkit: silver tabby tom with dark blue eyes and slick fur  
> Puddlekit: White tom-kit with gray paws and blueish gray ears, and light blue eyes  
> Brookkit: White she-kit with ginger tabby patches and bright green eyes  
> Rosekit: Tiny ginger tabby she-kit with amber eyes


	4. Wide Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosekit investigates, and finds a few more secrets that shouldn't have been revealed.

Decaying Stars  
Chapter Four; Wide Awake

'No!' Scrambling up, she raced to the voice, only to find Puddlekit laughing wildly beside Silverkit. 

"You really DO care for him!" He squawked. Silverkit nudged her playfully, and she backed away, growling. 

"You scared me half to DEATH! What in the world went through your brains?!" She hissed. The toms both ducked their heads, and Puddlekit padded away to let his brother get lectured. 

"Get back here!" She growled after him, "you both know better. You have warriors searching for you, and all of this to pull off a STUPID prank!" She batted at one of the tom's paws, and he stumbled over, startled.

"I'm reporting both of you to Firestar, follow me." She flicked her tail, and the toms stumbled subdued behind her. Never once had she scolded younger kits. She was almost the size of an apprentice, so it was easy for her to prance gracefully up the ledges, and into Firestar's den.

"Firestar?" She called in quietly. She heard a shuffle of moss, and a call back of 'come in'. The toms on her tail, she walked in. The flame tom's eyes widened, and he looked at her angrily. 

"Did you leave the camp to find these two?" He growled. She flattened her ears, and stammered, 

"N-No! The were hiding in the bushes near the nursery. They said they wanted to test how much I liked Silverkit or something..?" She looked at the kits with stern eyes when they refused to answer Firestar. Finally, the leader shooed her out, and she could hear yelling coming from the den. She caught a phrase, "Your apprentice ceremony will be delayed by a moon, and because you were to have it with Rosekit, she also loses it. Now that you've ruined it for her, maybe you'd like to give her and her parents the news?" Feeling tears forming in her eyes, she scampered to her hiding spot to calm her down. 

In the cave near the medicine den, where Graystripe and Millie used to sleep, she curled her claws in the old moss, happy to feel it dry, and she ripped it. 'So many moons of waiting for it. One more to go, and now I have to wait a moon more?' Hissing, she destroyed all the moss, and threw it into the side of the warriors den. Some of them padded out, Cloudtail was looking especially ticked, and he sniffed the air. Deciding it was nothing, he padded back in. 

She sighed, and turned her back to the entrance. Feeling a slight change in air, she noticed that some one had entered after her. Turning, she pinned Silverkit with her frosty gaze. He backed away a little, before he muttered, 

"I'm sorry. I know how much it meant to you, but our-" "I know already! Why can't you two stop bugging me and the older kits for once? You're so young, and naive that you didn't know who's den this used to be, or what importance it has to two of our elders. Just leave me alone!" She hissed. Tears formed when he backed away, shocked and terrified. 

"What have I done?" She whimpered. Being the daughter of Tigerstar's son meant she had to be cautious to what she said, and now they probably were thinking his ambition came back in her. 

"It will be okay. StarClan has a special destiny for you and your friends. Be well my cousin..." As quick as she scented the change in air, it was gone.

It had been a sweet scent, and she thought she had caught a pair of amber eyes, though she wasn't sure, as to how dark it was there. Two people with that eye color name's past in her mind. Tigerstar and Breezepelt. It couldn't have been Tigerstar, right? Hadn't he been killed in the battle with BloodClan?

Brushing it off as a hallucination, as she hadn't known either of them, she lay her head down, and settled in the darkest corner of the cave. 

 

'Rosekit woke up in a misty field. Getting to her paws, she watched as a cat she recognized as Jayfeather padded over to a dark gray tom kit that smelled of moor land. 

"Eaglekit? What are you doing here? And why are you talking to me? Shouldn't you be with Krestleflight?" He was obviously in shock that the kit she identified as WindClan was talking to him. 

"The stars are decaying, three need turn to four, and new will be born. To save the stars, the deaf rose, the blue puddle, the gentle silver, and the rapid brook are needed." He whispered. 

'What does that kit mean?' She wondered. Still not shaking off the feeling, she curled back up, and tried to wake up. '

Rising to her paws, Rosekit woke dizzily, and padded carefully back to the nursery. 

When she entered, Squirrelflight immediately rubbed her cheek, and purred. "Where have you been?! We've been worried sick!" 

Backing up, she looked at her mom, and started to cry. She didn't want to, and it attracted many cats attention, but she did it anyway. 

When she stopped, everyone had come around and given her a lick of reassurance. She deflated when she was done, exhausted. 

She hated her life now, she was deaf in one ear, she would be an apprentice a moon late, her brother was dead, and now she was sure she had some sort of connection with StarClan. 

Suddenly, there was a kit at her side. One, then two, and then three. As if in order of sequence, it was Rosekit, then Brookkit, Silverkit, and Puddlekit.

There was a white mist when they stood by each other, and they all seemed to drop to the ground at the same time. 

"Rosekit!" Her mother shrieked, and she got a glimpse of ginger, before her eyes closed again. 

Waking up, she felt a slight calm, and realized where she was. 'I'm here again, reliving the dream,' but then she paused. It wasn't Jayfeather talking to the kit, but a calico, practically see through, talking to Crowfeather. 

"Let us control you. You will get Leafpool back!" Crowfeather nodded after that, and his eyes turned a glassy blue. 

'He didn't attack us on purpose! He was under her control!" She realized. Finally finding some peace, she let herself fall into the darkness again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter before this had been updated, due to the person Puddlekit is based off of not being comfortable with the ship of Rose X Puddle, the new ship is this. Don't kill me, as the chapter is being updated after this is posted.


	5. Clear As Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosekit meets a missing cat.

Decaying Stars  
Chapter Five; Clear as Day

Twitching slightly, Rosekit lay in a nest of oddly familiar moss. Knowing exactly where she was, memories came flooding back. The odd white mist, falling to the ground, the prophecy, the fight, and the vision. 

Knowing she couldn't fall back to sleep, as she heard loud voices, all of them she had heard in the nursery. 'Is Jayfeather telling them about the prophecy now?' Looking around to see who else was awake, she spotted Brookkit doing the same thing.

 Her sister's eyes lit up, and she whispered, "I'll try and hear what they're saying if you'd like." Giving her a grateful nod of approval, the ginger and white kit's ears pricked up. 

Rosekit waited patiently for Brookkit to make sense of what the queens were saying, before they met eyes again. "They said something about a prophecy, and a 'deaf rose, a gentle silver, a something brook, and a puddle of sorts..?' I couldn't find any sense in it." 

"The deaf rose, the blue puddle, the rapid brook, and the gentle silver? Did they say anything before it? Something along the lines of 'new will be born, three will be four. A deaf rose, a blue puddle, a gentle silver, and a rapid brook?" Rosekit asked hurriedly. 

"That's it!" Brookkit meowed excitedly, "The stars are decaying. Three need turn four and new will be born. To save the stars, the deaf rose, the something silver, and what ever else you said!" 

'How does she not understand how she's the only brook in the clan. Does she not realize this?' Shaking off irritation, she huddled closer to the younger kit. 

When all was quiet again, the other kits awakened, and they all curled around each other for warmth. The adults seemed to notice when Puddlekit started to snore obnoxiously. 

The queens picked up their own kits, and brought them back the nursery. Each seemed to curl around them tightly and protectively. 

She heard whispers from Puddlekit and Silverkit, and a mumble from Brookkit, but they were all silenced. 'It must be hard to raise all your litters to have prophecies about them,' Rosekit thought suddenly. 

"Moma?" Rosekit whispered. "Can I go talk with Jayf-" "no! All you do is play with him or Silverkit and I'm sick of it! I understand that you're an apprentice soon, but you don't spend anytime with me! Robinkit always was there and now it feels as if you're both gone! No, you're staying here young lady!" She shouted. 

Flinching, Rosekit scrambled up over Squirrelflight's tail in a heartbeat and she fled out of the nursery. "Wait! Rosekit I didn't mean it!" Squirrelflight wailed. Blinking away tears, the ginger kit flung through the bramble entrance and into the woods. 

She accidentally bumped strait into Brambleclaw's patrol. His eyes became strict. "Stop lecturing me on how I'm not Robinkit!" Rosekit wailed and she fled past clan territory. Her vision blurred as her eyes filled with tears. 

'I'm sorry I can't be what you want! If I can't make you proud, what's the point of living?' She thought while tears streamed down her cheeks. Finding a stale scent of fox around a hole, she crept in and was surprisingly met with the strong scent of milk. 

Thinking nothing of it, she fell asleep on a limp of what she thought was soft moss in a lump. Growling and pain woke her from her troubled sleep. Blood scent and pain clouded her mind and she could no longer feel her left back paw. 

Racing as fast as she could through the hole, she felt something on her tail. Figuring it was a fox cub, she ran as fast as she could go. Suddenly there was no ground under her paws. Falling, she landed in something wet an cold. 

'Water!' She thought alarmed. She felt herself being pulled up, and something gently put her on land. "There, there, it's okay. Hollyleaf, is there herb for her?" A tom asked. 

"Leafpool used to tell me about this technique that can help put legs back in the right position. She's not drowned, so we don't need anything for that. You go get some prey for when she wakes up, and I'll treat the tiny thing." A she-cat muttered. 

'He called her Hollyleaf. Isn't she dead?' Rosekit thought with a shudder. 'Is her spirit stuck with the tunnels?' She wondered. 

"What's your name little one?" Hollyleaf murmured. Rosekit opened her eyes for a split second, and she closed them, flinching when the sunlight from a hole in the roof hit her eyes. 

"My name's Rosekit. We're kin I think..." She whispered aimlessly. The she-cat seemed to freeze and she stared down at the tiny kit. 

"Who's your mother and father?" She mewed. Rosekit's mind clouded with pain for a little and she couldn't speak. Her eyes were screwed shut like a new born kit's, and she couldn't imagine how she must look. 

"Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw.." She managed to breathe when the episode was over. She was still stunned by the sun, and she eventually fell asleep when she was set in a nest of soft moss. 

'Poor thing, she must be tortured,' Hollyleaf thought. She had forgiven Leafpool, but Squirrelflight left much more of a wound on her heart. 

"Hollyleaf? Is the kit alright?" A echoey voice mewed. She sighed and nodded to him. Placing her tail over his back, she felt his dry tongue groom her forehead, and she leaned into his embrace. 

Though Fallen leafs hadn't had a body for awhile, he managed to convince a passing rouge to give it to him so they could be together. Conveniently, the rouge had the same pelt color that Fallen leafs had had. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kit desriptions:
> 
> Rosekit: Tiny ginger she-kit with amber eyes. Mom: Squirrelflight Dad: Brambleclaw  
> Robinkit: Dark brown tabby tom-kit with amber eyes. Mom: Squirrelflight Dad: Brambleclaw  
> Moorkit: Dark gray she-kit with amber eyes. Mom: Leafpool Dad: Crowfeather  
> Treekit: Brown tom-kit with blue eyes. Mom: Leafpool Dad: Crowfeather
> 
> Make sure you keep reading to find out more about Rosekit's, Robinkit's, Moorkit's, and Treekit's story!


End file.
